


Sunshine's End

by Hinyata



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Injury, Karasuno, M/M, aobajohsai, i_will_destroy_the_sunchild_hinata, nohatepls, prolly_death, sorrynotsorry, sunshine_child, this_is_my_first_story_forgive_me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinyata/pseuds/Hinyata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou was everyone's sun, giving his teammates hope with his vibrant smiles, he was a precious member of their family; An irreplaceable friend. But, what happens if that sun everyone looked up upon with smiles, suddenly fell? Hinata got a serious injury during their match with Shiratorizawa, leaving Hinata with a broken leg. Doctors say he will never be able to play volleyball ever again, or any other sport for that matter. Hinata had to stay in the hospital for a long time, so that his leg would heal enough to help Hinata move around again. </p><p>As of now, his friends in Karasuno are horror-struck as their source of sunshine is lost.</p><p>Especially his most, special friend; his setter, Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misery

**PROLOGUE**

 

It was fierce, loud screaming of fans from each side; Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno. They were in their last set, and from the looks of it, Karasuno was catching up, the "fallen crows" are a few steps from being able to fly once again in the wide, open sky. Their last fifth set, which was 25-25, Karasuno being the lead. Everyone paid their full attention on the bright young boy opposite to Ushijima.

In the midst of pressure, that young boy kept an optimistic smile, he stood out most out of all his teammates. In the audience's minds, 'This boy, he's like.. the sun.' their mouths wide open as that boy ran towards the ball, not making a sound despite him running faster than anyone on the court, he was like a little giant.

As their setter tossed the ball, the young boy had already jumped above the net. They have seen this boy's past battles before, but they could see that this boy becomes better and better, every fight, it's like he's a whole new different person. 

The young boy hit the ball, it was an amazing straight, nobody was able to block. Even the great Ushijima Wakatoshi was too nervous to pinpoint the exact location #10 was planning to hit. Now it was one more point before Karasuno's spectacular rise, 25-26. The heat of the battle just kept getting hotter.

"MO IPPON!!" The boy looked at his setter, who was drenched in sweat, signing with his hand. The young boy's teammates looked proudly at their little giant, one bald man giving him a strong pat on the back, with a huge grin. 

Their captain, was next to serve, he focused his surroundings, his teammates all focused on the ball, the glare of his enemies were vicious, but that did not cut his line of focus. He threw the ball in the air, and jumped, he planned to do a jump serve on his seemingly last serve, as he was a third year, and he wanted to make this last battle worth it. 

The ball was going to be an service ace, but as expected, the opponents did not back down, and they received the ball perfectly. As the rotation started, it was Hinata's turn to block, along with his trusty setter, they have much experience to be sure they can stop this spike, and make this point theirs.

As the ball reached closer at the net, Shiratorizawa's captain, Ushijima, planned to spike the ball, and the two blockers saw this coming. Hinata, taking the first move, leaped sideways to at least one-touch the ball, but, unexpectedly, he became careless of how close he was on the net, and his foot got trapped in the middle of leaping, Hinata noticed this too late.

Ushijima spiked the ball, and Hinata's hands perfectly cupped the ball, but the spike was too strong, and Hinata was too distracted by his trapped foot. As the ball continued moving forward, it pulled Hinata's whole body, whilst his foot trapped on the net, unable to pull it out. As the ball almost reached the floor, Hinata felt something crack, and it was unbearable. 

Agonizing pain took over Hinata's whole leg, his scream loud enough to silence the whole gymnasium, the cheering stopped, all they could hear was Hinata, screaming as tears fell down his cheek, his leg was still tangled at the net, blood oozing from his leg, it was a horrible sight.

His setter, Kageyama, couldn't move at the sight. His surroundings disappeared, everything around his darkened. He couldn't hear, or see anything, only the sight of his wounded friend, lying on the floor, with a bruised leg, and a broken one. This was worse than any feeling he had felt before. He bit his lip strong enough to let blood flow from it, clenching his fists, he muttered, "This is all my fault.."

Kageyama watched as his first friend, was being free from the net by his teammates, captain, teacher, he couldn't move, his heart broke into pieces. He covered his face flushed with tears, making quiet noises as he cried and knelt down before his friend, who has already passed out from all the blood loss. It was a horrible day for him, for everyone.


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata broke his leg.

The red-headed young boy sat up from a bed covered with white sheets. Everything looked so, sparkly. He looked around, his eyes still a blur, he thought, 'A-Am I in heaven??' He rubbed his eyes repeatedly trying to cope up with his current situation.

 

"Oh, that's right." Hinata Shouyou finally realized the current situation he was in; He had broke his leg and ended up in the hospital. He looked at his left leg, it was elevated by some kind of white band. Patches of cloth were taped onto his cheek and forehead where bruises were present.

 

Hinata laid down his bed, looking at the blank ceiling as he sighed. He knows that he won't be able to play his favorite sport anymore, and the best part about playing volleyball was that he had his friends.

 

"I really suck.." Hinata covered his eyes using his arm, and started to cry. Holding off his pathetic whimpering as he grit his teeth, while he clenched his other fist. "..I'm never gonna be able to play again."

 

"Damn right you suck." Due to his loud thoughts, he wasn't able to notice the clicking of the door. It was his setter; Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama was holding a plastic bag full of meat buns and milk.

 

"K-Kageyama!!" Hinata, in shock, immediatly sat up. Due to his excitement, he accidentally moved his injured leg in a way that stung immense pain to his nerves, making Hinata groan loudly.

 

"Try calming down, you dumbass." Kageyama walked up to Hinata, laying down the bag of groceries he bought.

 

"W-What are you doing here?!" Hinata immediatly answered, nervously averting his eyes. Usually in moments like this, the first people you see are your family members, but, why is it one of your club team mates?!

 

"You have been asleep for weeks, your mom and sister said they'll come visit once you're awake." Kageyama scratched the back of his head. "This is great news, I guess."

 

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!" Hinata shouted at him, angrily. But somehow even with an angry tone, Hinata's eyes were brimming with happiness, and relief.

 

"SHUT UP HINATA BOKE" Kageyama hit Hinata on the head, leaving a huge bump mark on his head. "Don't be stupid, I'm really.. kinda.. glad you woke up." Kageyama looked away, his cheeks had a tint of red on them.

 

"E-Eh..?!" Hinata covered his face with both his arms, also flustered about Kageyama's response. There was a feeling inside Hinata that he himself couldn't understand, it was more than being happy. He wasn't sure what.

 

"P-Putting that aside.." Kageyama sighed, finally snapping out of his nervous zone, "I'm calling your mom, she'll be happy to know you finally woke up. At least." Kageyama turned back, heading to the door.

 

"W-Wait, Kageyama!" Hinata grabbed Kageyama's shirt, tugging it close. Before he realized it, they were both looking at each other in silence. "S-Sorry, t-that was uncalled for--!!"

 

Kageyama snapped.

 

Or at least something inside him snapped.

 

Something that he has been holding on to for so long.

 

Kageyama, unconciously, pinned Hinata down on the bed. He was holding both Hinata's hands, his fingers intertwined with Hinata's. Kageyama's lips was just a few centimeters away from Hinata's lips. He could feel Hinata's breath, whispering to his ears. There was a desire that was almost uncontrollable.

 

"K...Kage...yama.." Hinata was speechless. His setter was holding him down, Hinata couldn't move in any way. He felt the setter's breath creep on his neck, it gave him chills. Before he knew it, he was being submissive, opening chances for Kageyama to start and attack him.

 

Hinata's voice triggered Kageyama's self-control back. Without any other word, Kageyama immediatly jumped back, freeing Hinata from his grasp, and immediatly running out the room.

 

**_____________________________**

 

"Oh, Shouyou!" Hinata's mother held her son tightly with both her arms, she has never been so relieved that her only son was safe and sound. "I'm so glad that nothing too serious happened to you!" Tears fell down her cheek, her face red as a tomato.

 

"Nii-san!!" Natsu, Hinata's younger sister, jumped on his lap, and hugged him tight as well, her face flushed with tears. Natsu had been lonely in her home for the past few weeks, ever since she knew her brother was gravely injured. But now, seeing that her big brother was awake, that was all she could ever ask for.

 

"I'm so sorry, mom.." Hinata clenched his fist, looking down as tears began to form on his eyes. "I-If I should've just jumped a little farther from the net then I-- ack" Before he could finish his sentence he was hit on the head once more, earning another bump mark, this time from his mother.

 

"Don't you are blame volleyball or yourself, Shouyou!!" She shouted back. "Besides, once that wound heals, you won't have to worry about blaming anything, we all learn through our mistakes." Hinata's mother gave a warm smile, filling Hinata with determination.

 

The mood was well.

 

Or so they thought.

 

A doctor, who has been watching Hinata at the hospital ever since he arrived wore a sorrowful expression. Silence took over the room as the doctor was flipping pages of his clearbook, he looked like it was a serious news.

 

"I overheard your conversation, Mrs. Hinata, and, I'm sorry to say but.." The doctor gulped as he saw the patient and his mother hold hands with a nervous look on their faces, the doctor only felt regret. "Hinata Shouyou's leg injury will never heal."

 

**[What?]**

_"His bones were too far apart to be able to repair."_

**[He can't be serious, can he?]**

_"He'll stay with a broken leg until he becomes an adult."_

**[I'm not gonna stop playing volleyball, right?]**

_"He won't be able to play volleyball, or any sport for that matter."_

**[Right?]**

_"I'm so sorry."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say. Did you enjoy it? óuò


End file.
